


懲罰/Punir

by momilin0228



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momilin0228/pseuds/momilin0228
Summary: 《ATTENTION》※親父子亂倫※未成年性愛※射尿、鞭打等輕微BDSM注意※Leopold Mozart x Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart※私設建築構造有※美好屬於他們，OOC屬於作者





	1. 序

我兒，要聽你父親的訓誨，不可離棄你母親的法則。  
因為這要作你頭上的華冠，你項上的金鏈。  
你與我們大家同分，我們共用一個囊袋。  
我兒，不要與他們同行一道，禁止你腳走他們的路。  
因為，他們的腳奔跑行惡；他們急速流人的血。  
好像飛鳥，網羅設在眼前仍不躲避。

――摘自《舊約聖經：詩歌智慧書：箴言：第一章》


	2. Chapter 2

「兔子！」小沃夫岡興奮地脫口而出，小臉上的雀躍一覽無遺，他遲疑地回頭望了望父親，眼神滿是未說出口的期待。  
在得到父親微微頷首後，他像匹脫韁的小野馬邁開腿，三步併作兩步，追著兔子朝著籬笆外奔去。  
李奧波德雖然在孩子期盼的目光下答應，但仍在小沃夫岡毫不留戀轉過身跑開的瞬間皺了皺眉，不過孩子悶了那麼久，讓他出去跑跑也好，他想。

小沃夫岡追著兔子鑽過草叢與樹林，野兔看著嬌小，腳力卻不容小覷，小沃夫岡很快就喪失追蹤的目標，噘起嘴懊惱地跺了下腳。  
但是他還不想那麼快回去，好不容易逮到出來玩的機會，怎麼可能輕易放過？  
他骨碌碌地轉動眼珠，粉色的薄唇抿出一條漂亮弧線，腦海裡滿是接下來該怎麼給自己找點樂子和應對父親的理由。  
對、他是出來找靈感的，大自然就是首最渾然天成的交響樂，小沃夫岡幾乎要為自己的機智鼓掌。  
搖晃了下小腦袋，他把父親平時的殷殷囑咐全然拋諸腦後，滿意地瞇了瞇眼，輕盈地蹦跳出林子，像個最無憂無慮的小精靈，身形纖細而靈動。

小沃夫岡幾乎要玩瘋了，對於這樣一個生性自由的孩子，先前乏味的練琴生活簡直讓他憋了太久，他氣喘吁吁地停下，噗通一聲躺倒在樹下。  
天色漸暗，小沃夫岡知道他該回去了，但方才運動過度的後遺症讓他幾乎動不了一根指頭，他努力在傍晚的徐徐涼風中撐開眼睛，卻終究敵不過睡意的侵襲，小小的身子在餘暉中蜷縮成一團。

小沃夫岡是被一陣清脆鳥鳴叫醒的，他懶懶地伸手揉了揉眼，眼神還有些渙散，疑惑著為什麼沒看見天花板，而是穿過葉縫的點點陽光？  
他隨即一個激靈，從草地上一咕嚕翻起身，頭一次不需要姐姐和母親三催四請便完全清醒，清醒得不能再更清醒。  
小沃夫岡甚至來不及拍落沾在後背的葉子，匆匆往家裡的方向跑了兩步，又一臉糾結地停下腳步，蹲下身抱住頭懊惱地呻吟了一聲，天啊！父親一定會生氣得不得了，他幾乎可以聽見父親燃著熊熊怒火的質問了。  
但是該來的總還是要面對，他深深吐了一口氣站了起來，猶豫地慢慢晃盪回家，思索著該如何才能讓父親消消氣。

小沃夫岡悄悄地推開家門，老舊門板發出刺耳的咿呀聲，眼看藏不住了，他小心翼翼地探出一顆頭，臉上滿是尷尬而討好的笑容。  
「沃夫岡！」母親和姐姐顯然徹夜守候，她們驚呼出聲並衝上前，憐愛地抱住他哭泣，她們撫摸著他的後腦勺，確認他除了沾了點草屑外並未受傷後，稍稍放心地吁了口氣，過了好一會才依依不捨地鬆開他。  
小沃夫岡站在原地，悄悄抬起眼，瞥向從進門開始便不容忽視的那片低壓，父親面沉如水、不發一語地坐在椅上，手肘撐著扶手，修長手指在胸前交疊。  
「沃夫岡……你要好好請求父親原諒……」姐姐蹲在他身旁，拉起他的手，來回望了望父親和他，欲言又止地開口。  
「南妮兒…！好了……這裡沒有我們的事了。你弟弟犯的錯必須自己承擔後果。」母親看著丈夫越結越深的眉頭，安撫似地輕拍男人的手臂，上前扶起女兒，不由分說地帶著她回到房間去。


	3. Chapter 3

空氣瀰漫壓抑肅穆，沉重壓得小沃夫岡幾乎沒辦法抬起頭。  
他慢慢收起笑得僵掉得嘴角，和試圖矇混過去的玩鬧心緒，不安地垂著頭，父親的視線扎在他的頭頂，方才他還覺得母親和姐姐太小題大作了呢，看來事情比他想像的還嚴重……？  
椅腳猛地劃過地板，發出咿呀一聲，李奧波德推開椅子站起身，步伐帶著隱忍的怒意，一步一步往樓上走去。  
小沃夫岡小心翼翼地跟在後頭，咬著唇盯著父親斗篷上的紋花一震一震。  
李奧波德打開房門站在門側一動不動，小沃夫岡不敢抬起頭看父親現在的表情，怯生生地走了進去。  
木門喀拉一聲上鎖，小沃夫岡驚疑不定地回頭，卻被攔腰抱起，他終於發現不對勁開始掙扎，卻抵不過成年男子的力氣。  
父親將他面朝下地壓制在大腿上，一把拉開他的褲子，大手對準孩子白嫩的臀部二話不說就是一掌。  
「啪！」  
「啊！」拍擊脆響和孩子吃痛的稚嫩叫聲幾乎重疊，李奧波德卻毫不留情地繼續揮下，手掌重重地落在柔軟而有彈性的臀肉上，留下鮮紅手印。  
「抓兔子，嗯？」、「整晚都不回家？」、「知不知道家裡人會擔心？」字字咬在牙關裡，急促語速昭示了李奧波德的熊熊怒火，積壓了一整晚的擔心與焦急在此刻一同爆發。  
小沃夫岡不停掙扎，他不是個任性的孩子，也知道這次是自己玩得太過火，但他沒想過會這樣被抓起來打屁股，毫無抵抗之力的姿勢和裸露的肌膚都太過令人羞恥，恍若初生嬰孩。  
李奧波德沒注意到孩子的小心思，繼續嚴厲地質問著，孩子越是掙扎他越是加重手勁，直到整片臀部變得通紅。  
小沃夫岡雙眼泛起水光，卻硬是撐著不哭出來。  
「Pere！放、放開我！」孩子嗚咽著出聲，他發現自己被打得想上廁所，積累了整個晚上的水分嘩地衝至那令人羞恥的部位，父親卻不讓他逃跑，嫩莖被尿意充滿，硬挺挺地抵在李奧波德的腿上。  
「還不道歉？嗯？」李奧波德卻是氣急攻心，沒發現自家么兒的異狀。  
「不、我不――唔……！」在這種情況下小沃夫岡怎麼可能道得了歉，他就快憋不住了，孩子猛地用力推開父親，重重地跌落在地。  
「沃夫岡――」父親的呼喊剛出口，他的肩膀漫起火辣辣地疼，小沃夫岡忍著痛，飛快地翻起身拉起褲子，像頭受傷的小獸衝到門口，又突然停下腳步，回過身、哭著大喊：「最討厭父親了！」。  
孩子抽噎著跑下樓，濕意浸染褲檔，一片難堪的深色蔓延，熱液順著腿根留下，小沃夫岡踢躂地跑回房間，碰地一聲摔上房門。

李奧波德還愣在原地，擔心著孩子方才摔落的那一下，聽聲音摔得不輕，他的胸口泛起陣陣心疼。  
直到聽見摔門響聲，他才像是被驚醒般回過神來，他終於後知後覺地意識到，剛剛抵著他大腿的微妙觸感，還有沃夫岡停在門口時褲檔的濕意和縈繞不去的淡淡騷味。  
懲罰一瞬間變了調，他似乎有些過頭了，李奧波德難得懊惱地蹙了蹙眉。


	4. Chapter 4

接下來的日子讓李奧波德備感煎熬，更準確的說法是頭疼，向來聽話乖巧、遵從他的指示，得到一點讚美就笑得開懷的么兒，鬧起彆扭來格外令人頭疼。  
「我吃飽了。」  
看吧，就像現在，一見到他出現在樓梯上，連眼神都還沒對上，小沃夫岡馬上嘟起嘴、放下吃沒兩口的麵包，一溜煙地跳下餐桌，藉口練琴寫曲子，跑得不見蹤影，只剩琴房傳來的裊裊樂音。  
確實，在音樂上，他的孩子毫不愧對神童之名，將天賦發揮的淋漓盡致，但也因此，他拿孩子一點辦法也沒有。  
在妻子不贊同的目光下，他幾不可聞地嘆了口氣。

夜晚，李奧波德決定到孩子的房間去，好好談談，解開小沃夫岡的心結，他承認這次沒注意到孩子的狀況逕自掌摑是他過分了，但玩也是要注意分寸，徹夜未歸可知他有多擔心？  
出發前，他待在自己的房裡，演練了好幾種不同的說詞，尋思著該如何才能挽救親子間的關係。  
終於，他意識到自己像隻嘮叨的老母雞在原地來回踱步，他猛地闔上眼，調整好自己的呼吸後再度睜開，眼神銳利而沉著，沒什麼好難為情的，那可是自己的孩子。

李奧波德經過空盪盪的走廊，月光將他的身形拉成詭譎的黑影，他悄悄地來到孩子的門前，手搭上門把的瞬間聽見了奇怪的響動，細微聲響並未逃過音樂家靈敏的聽力，若有似無的呻吟像縷飄渺卻黏稠的煙霧，鑽進他的耳膜。  
這樣的聲音他並不陌生，畢竟都有了兩個孩子了，他很清楚這種只該在床第間出現的聲音，不應該在此時出現，不該是由他的兒子發出，尤其是在這個年紀。  
李奧波德握緊門把，腦袋一片空白，他勉強對自己說，只是確認而已，任哪個父母都會擔心自己的孩子的。  
手指因用力而微微顫抖地悄然打開那扇門，堪稱禁忌的門扉，從房裡透出一絲微光，他將一隻眼湊近門框，看見他的孩子，年幼的沃夫岡，正躺在床上，褲子褪到膝蓋處皺成一團，尚未長成的小手不熟練地撫弄著下體。  
「哈、哈啊……」他聽見孩子稚嫩嗓音發出喘息，血液一瞬間衝上他的大腦，雙目無可抑制地變的赤紅，他應該要用力推開門，斥責孩子不該這麼小就做這種事的。  
但是他沒有動作，他沒辦法有任何動作，雙腳像是生了根動彈不得，血液在充斥大腦的瞬間也向下衝去，他忽然發現自己的褲檔脹的難受。  
他對他的孩子產生了情慾，本不該出現的。  
慾望。

作為一位父親，他要嘛關上房門當作什麼都不知道，給予孩子合適的隱私，小沃夫岡正在發育，會對這種事好奇也是理所當然，他只需要從旁仔細引導就行了。  
要嘛大力推開房門，制止孩子堪稱青澀的摸索，等到未來，再慢慢告訴他也不遲。  
兩道截然不同的聲音在他腦海裡來回碰撞，但此刻的他並無法分辨誰對誰錯。  
夠了！他對腦袋裡爭鬥的自己大吼，一瞬間變得清靜，只剩下自己的急促呼吸和孩子越發清晰的呻吟。

最終他什麼也做不了，只能像是中了定身咒似地留在原地，他沒有辦法挪開視線，一絲一毫都無法，屬於成年男性的本能躁動著，他甚至拉開了褲縫，掏出脹痛的不得了的性器，隨著孩子撫弄的頻率擼動。  
他不知道孩子是怎麼會的，大概是本能？李奧波德的腦子亂成一團漿糊，只能看著小沃夫岡探索著稚嫩的私密，孩子軟嫩的小肚子從衣縫中露出，再往上的肌膚隨著他的動作若隱若現。

小沃夫岡甚至不自覺地用空閒的那隻手，在胸前隔著布料摩擦，比成人拇指大不了多少的嫩莖在雙重刺激下巍巍顫顫地挺立。  
事情怎麼會走到這種地步？他的孩子什麼時候變成這樣的？  
這樣淫蕩。  
滿腦子的疑問使他不自覺咬牙切齒地用上了尖銳的形容詞。  
憤怒卻不知為何憤怒，是否有人比他早知道這個樣子的沃夫岡？他沒意識到自己的想法像踩偏的石階，滾落山崖。  
孩子咿呀叫喚著，像根最輕柔的羽毛搔刮著他的心底，他增加了手上速度，直到幾乎生疼，小沃夫岡似乎快到了某個頂點，呻吟像是清晨鳥鳴婉轉動聽。  
他聽見，孩子最後短促地尖叫出聲，他的腦袋空白了一瞬，熱液濃稠地從他手上滴落，他卻渾然無覺。  
他聽見，稚嫩嗓音喊出的是：「Papa。」  
他像是忽然驚醒似地倒退兩步，顧不上隱藏腳步聲，他腳步凌亂地落荒而逃。

在沉淪以前。


End file.
